Let me show you love
by Oreocooky
Summary: Edward plans on marrying a girl he's known for about a year and tells Roy. Roy is afraid he wont get his chance with Ed and does the first thing that comes to his mind, whether it be for the better or worse. Roy X Ed
1. Let me show you love

Let me show you love

Roy sat at his desk, staring at the paperwork. Why did he have to sign so many god-damned papers. Riza was out for her coffee break, so he didn't have to worry about her constant reminders to get it done.

He could always burn the papers. Roy smiled at the idea. Sighing, he sits back in his chair. Edward was due back from his mission today, which would mean that he would have to read Edwards reports. Terrific. Riza returned a mere 7 minutes later and persuaded him to finish his work -as if he didn't have to. He left to turn in his papers to the Furher and when he came back, wouldn't you know it, that short little blonde was standing in his office talking to Riza.

"Afternoon, Fullmetal." Ed looked up, seeing Roy. Instead of the usual sarcastic comment or loathing on his face, Ed smiled at him.

"Afternoon, Colonel." Roy blinked, looking at the boy.

"I trust you-"

"Have my reports? As a matter of fact, yes! Is that all you need?" Roy stared at the shorter man in amazement.

"You have your reports done? Already?"

"Yes. I said that. Were you listening?" _There _was a hint of the annoyance Roy was so accustomed to. "I did them on the train ride back. Al was sitting right beside me!" Roy stared at the 18 year old boy incredulously before accepting the papers from him and glancing them over. Riza smiled, looking at Roy.

"Alright, Fullmetal. You've got your paperwork done."

"Is that all I need to do?" Roy smirked staring at him.

"I'm sorry. Am I making you late for a certain date with a certain someone?" Jain. Edward and Jain had been dating for about 11 or 12 months now. Riza thought it was cute. Roy didn't. He didn't like Jain. She was just like every other girl all over Ed; after the publicity and the money the state gave Ed. Ed was a celebrity and he was 'for the people'. Made Roy a little sick. But Ed was only 18, so it's not like he could screw up too much.

"Yes you are you bastard!" Ed was blushing. So cute. That's the Ed Roy knew.

"Hm… I think we need to discuss this report, Fullmetal. Your handwriting's not the best. I think it's as challenged as your height-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO HOLD A PENCIL PROPERLY AND WRITE PROPERLY ON A TRAIN?"

Riza smirked. "He didn't say that Ed. Roy, stop pestering the boy. If he wants to go on his date, let him go." Roy sighed, looking down at the boy.

"Go on. Try not to be so much of an idiot." Ed ran out the door, not bothering to drop a sarcastic come-back. Roy sighed, looking over at Riza. "Have you met Jain?"

"Yes I have. She seems very nice. Does she bother you, sir?" Roy shook his head. It's just a girlfriend. Roy's had plenty of them. So long as Ed didn't do anything stupid…

Roy rolled his eyes thinking of all the stupid things Ed could do, one of the worst being get her pregnant. If she got pregnant, her parents would demand money to take care of the child. And, it'd be all over the news. That wouldn't do any good whatsoever for Ed's reputation. At least Roy was smarter than that, but Ed's judgment wasn't always the best.

The work day went by and Riza left a little early to go home and finish some housework she'd been meaning to do. Roy let her leave without a single complaint, spinning around in his chair to look out the window. The sun was setting, and he should probably leave too. Something kept him there, sitting in his office. He couldn't explain it. It was pointless to try anyway. Roy did weird stuff, sometimes.

Sighing, Roy stood up and left. Walking through town, Roy saw Ed and Jain walking across the square. He was walking her home. They looked so sweet together. Roy felt himself scowl inwardly. She looked as if she was asking for something and with Ed nodding, he was going to give it to her. Roy sighed, going back to his house. Walking in, he dropped his coat on the floor, took his shoes off at the door, and went upstairs.

Laying down in his bed, he found sleeping harder than usual. But eventually sleep found him and carried him away. Problem being that his dreams left him in a frazzled state the next day. (Read "Just a Dream" written by me to understand the dream)

Roy sat up in his bed, looking at the clock. 4:00 am. _Not again... __Damn it. _Roy sighed, laying back in his bed. _This isn't right. Edward's 18... There's something wrong with me._ Problem was, this wasn't the first night he'd had that dream. Or at least, a very similar dream. And it always left him in a confused state; his mind saying no and his entire body saying yes.

Roy stood up and began getting ready for his day. He went into work early and sat down at his desk slightly sleep deprived. He mostly went through his day on auto pilot. Didn't need to be reminded to do his paperwork for once.

At about 1:00 pm, Edward walked into the office. Riza smiled at him, obviously wanting to ask how his date went. She was nicer than that, though.

Roy wasn't! "So how did it go yesterday?" Edward took off his jacket, dropping it on the ground before falling onto the couch in the office.

"Shut up. It went just fine."

"I'm sure it did. No doubts when it comes to you."

"I just came to see if I had any missions." Roy shook his head, looking at the boy. He looked a little tired. A good bit tired, actually.

"How late were you up, Fullmetal?"

"Not late." Roy perked his eyebrows, but dropped the subject as he went back to doing his paperwork.

"Is there a specific reason you're still here, Fullmetal?" Edward looked up at Roy, who was looking at him again. Edward opened his mouth, but shut it almost a second after.

"No. I'm going now." Edward walked out, and Roy received a glance from Riza.

"Sir, I think he wanted to talk to you."

"Edward? Want to talk to me about something other than work?" Roy rolled his eyes. "If it was important, he'll be back. Besides," Roy walks over to the middle of the office, picking up Ed's red coat. "He'll be back for this." Roy walked over, hanging the coat on a coat rack.

Riza sighs, looking at the clock. "Sir. May I have the rest of the day off?" Roy looks over at her.

"Riza, it's barely past one o'clock. Why do you want off so early?" Roy takes his seat back behind his desk.

"It's Christmas Eve. I want to go spend it with my family and do some last minute Christmas shopping." Roy nodded, looking at the calendar. He'd forgotten it was Christmas Eve. That meant tomorrow was Christmas, and he had off.

Riza stands up, going over to Roy's desk and placing a card on it. "Merry Christmas, Sir. Have a good one." With that, Riza walked out of the office.

Roy looked down on the card, smiling. Thoughtful idea. He left put the card in his pocket so he could open it tomorrow. Sitting back in his chair, Roy spins around and stares out the window at all the snow and the people leaving Central early. He could see Riza through the crowds of people as she made her way to her car. "Merry Christmas."

Ed and Jain were no where in sight from Roy's window. Before long, Roy nodded off. It was a dreamless sleep for once, but it wasn't very deep. It lasted hours, though, and when Roy woke up the sun had set. Spinning around in his chair, he hears a knock at the door. He must not have been sleeping very deeply because it was probably that person who woke Roy up.

"It's open." Edward pokes his head in the door.

"I came to get my coat and saw the light on under the door. I figured I'd knock." The boy still had snow flakes in his hair and on his shoulders -especially his right shoulder where the metal wouldn't melt the snow as quickly.

Seeing Roy nod, Edward stepped into the office. Roy looked over at the clock. Midnight. "Fullmetal… what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I told you. I came to get my coat." Roy nodded.

"But you could have come and gotten it in two days. I doubt this is the only coat you own, Fullmetal." Edward shook his head pulling his coat on.

"I just didn't want to risk forgetting it. That's all." Edward gave Roy a smile.

Roy sighs, looking at the young alchemist as Edward walked out the door. He pulls the card out of his pocket, seeing that it was technically Christmas. It was a typical Christmas card purchased at a story that said Merry Christmas. Nothing written on the card. Instead, in the card was a small post it note with writing on it from Riza.

_Dear Roy,_

_I hope you have the merriest Christmas yet to come. Don't do anything stupid._

_Lots of Love,_

_Riza Hawkeye._

Roy blinked, staring at the card. 'Don't do anything stupid'. Roy sighs, standing up and going out the office leaving the card on his desk and the post it note fluttering to the floor. "Fullmetal!" Roy wasn't yelling because he didn't want to wake anyone up, but he did need to speak loud enough to be heard.

Thankfully, Edward hadn't gotten far. He stopped and turned around to look at Roy. "Yeah, Colonel?" Roy stopped, catching up to Ed.

"Why did you stick around in the office earlier today? Riza thought you had something to say to me…" Edward looks up into Roy's raven black eyes before looking up the hall and out a window.

"I did. I had a question, but I think I figured it out."

Roy looks at him for a moment before deciding not to pursue. At least, for the moment. "Edward," Edward looks up, hearing Roy say his real name instead of his military name.

"Yeah, Colonel…" Roy starts fishing around for his keys in his pocket.

"Let me lock down my office and then why don't you come with me back to my house? We can have some tea or something." Roy had no idea why he was inviting the boy to his house to talk about something Ed very clearly said he figured out on his own. It just seemed right.

"A-alright. Sure." Ed followed Roy back up the hall as Roy locked the office down for Christmas. Then, the two of them went out into the snow and began walking to Roy's house. It wasn't too far away and of course Roy had picked today to walk to work when he happened to have an hour of extra time this morning.

The walk was in silence for the first half as Roy was in his own world thinking about what to say. Edward didn't mind the silence, but 4 blocks away from Roy's house Roy finally broke the silence.

"So how are things between you and Jain?…" Edward looked up at Roy as they walked. Roy was focused on where they were walking, so Ed directed his attention back to the pure white sidewalks.

"I thought you didn't like us…" Roy stopped momentarily, looking at Ed.

"You think I don't like you?…" Ed stopped walking as he realized Roy stopped. He turned his head to face Roy.

"Not so much _me_ all the time… just _us_ and her mostly… I don't know, you just act that way." Roy shook his head slightly, continuing to walk. Ed had a point, but Roy wouldn't tell Ed. It wasn't his place to judge Ed's relationship. Hopefully, Ed would realize on his own.

Hopefully, Ed wouldn't get worked up over it. He was a teenager, though, so he might get worked up over a break up and Roy would have to hear about it. Roy looked down at the boy. Ed didn't seem like the type of person who would do that.

So Roy shrugged Ed's comment off for now. "Eh… Doesn't much matter I suppose." They arrived at Roy's house and Roy unlocked the door, stepping in and taking off his shoes. Ed did the same and hung his jacket on the coat rack near the door. He watched as Roy took off his military jacket, hung it up, and promptly pulled his white shirt out of his pants and made himself comfortable.

Edward looked around the mansion awe-struck. Roy had it good. Military salary did mean one could live extremely comfortably. Ed just chose not to, having grown up in Resembool. He didn't like big and fancy things, but he wouldn't turn down living in a house like this occasionally.

Roy went into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to start boiling. Edward followed Roy into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Roy made the tea and placed Ed's cup down in front of Ed, sitting on the opposite side of the small table from Ed.

"So what do you think of me and Jain?…" Edward was mixing his tea with his finger absent mindedly. Roy looked up at Ed.

"Like I said… it doesn't matter. Why?"

"I dunno. Just a little curious, I guess." Roy smirked, drinking his tea. He wasn't going to answer Ed, and Ed could tell when after a couple minutes he said nothing. "I promise I wont get mad at all. I just want to know."

Roy looked up at Ed. "You're just a little curious… I find that hard to believe." Edward shrugged it off and Roy sighed, looking away from Ed. "I don't know, Ed. I'd like a reason to tell you before I share my opinion."

Ed looked up at Roy. "Your opinion matters to me, Roy… I just want to know." Roy looked at Ed, their eyes meeting for a split moment before Ed looked down into his tea. "I'm planning on marrying her, Roy. I wanted to know what you thought." Roy felt his stomach drop as his stare didn't leave Edward's face.

"You want to _marry_ her? Already?… Ed. Do you know what that means?…" Ed began to nod as Roy cut him off. "No, Ed. Do you _really_ know what it means to be married? It means you've fallen in love with someone. It means you want to spend the rest of your lives together… it's a two way thing, Ed. Do you understand what you'd be getting yourself into-"

"Damn it, Roy! I know what getting married is about!"

"Edward… You're only 18! For Christ's sake, wait a while longer!" Roy felt his stomach turning as he said that. Wait longer. Did he just give his permission for Edward to _marry_ Jain? Edward would be throwing his life away if he did that. "What makes you want to be married so quickly? You've hardly dated many people yet. Edward, you're still young!"

"It's her idea, and I want her to be happy. You know what, I shouldn't have asked." Edward stood up to go to the door and Roy felt his chest throb.

"Edward, wait. What about you? Are you going to be happy? Ed, let me talk to you for a bit."

"No. I'm going back to my apartment-"

"Edward, _please_. I want to help, Edward. I want you to understand what you're getting yourself into."

"Roy, I _know_ what I'm getting myself into." Roy got to the door before Ed, blocking Ed from leaving. He had no idea what he was doing. He was simply acting without putting any forethought into it.

"Edward, _please don't do it._" Roy felt that he himself was shocked by what he was saying. It wasn't his place to interfere, but Roy didn't want Edward marrying her. Not Jain. If it was some other girl who actually loved Ed, Roy might be able to make himself stand aside. It might even stop the weird dreams Roy had been having, but not Jain. "Edward, give me a chance to prove to you otherwise. You wanted my opinion on Jain? Well here it is. I don't like Jain. I've dealt with girls like her before. Edward, you're a celebrity! She likes the publicity and the money! She doesn't _love _you, Ed!"

"Shut up, Roy! That's a lie!" Edward was mad at Roy's opinion. Roy could have handled things a little better, but he wasn't about to let Ed throw his life away. Not like that. Edward tried pushing past Roy, but Roy blocked him again.

"Edward, hear me out. She doesn't love you. You're only 18, you don't know what love _is_ yet! Edward, give me a chance to prove you otherwise!" Roy felt how weak his knees were and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Wrong. He actually did. He wanted to help Ed, and he knew that doing what he was thinking about might cost him his job.

"Edward, let me help you! Give me some time to _show_ you what's actually going on! Let me open your eyes to some options! You can't just throw you life away! Not yet. You're still so young, Edward."

"Damn it, Roy! Get out of my way!"

"Edward, I can show you love! Just give me a chance! You shouldn't have to give anything for it! Edward, I can show you. I'll be perfect for you if you give me a chance…" Roy could feel the knot in his stomach growing with each word. "Just give me a year, Edward. That's all I ask. Just one year. I can show you what it's like to _actually _love someone. I can show you what it's like to _actually_ be loved."

Edward looked up at Roy as if Roy were crazy, but he seemed to be actually considering it. Roy took advantage of the moment of silence. "I know there'd be some problems. There's lots of things wrong with it, but I can work around them! I wont leave when it's tough! I wont get mad at you at the drop of a hat, Edward! Let me show you the game she's playing, Edward. _Please _don't make this mistake. Let me show you what it feels like to be in love…" Edward was staring Roy in the eyes and Roy could feel that the suspense wasn't helping his stomach or his chest.

Heck, the knowledge of what others might think wasn't helping either. But he'd see it through. He didn't want Edward to decide just like that to get married to a lime-light girl. "And, if at the end of the year, I haven't convinced you otherwise, you can marry her. Just give me a chance, Edward."

Edward looked up into Roy's raven black eyes, getting lost for a moment trying to figure out what he should do. An entire minute of silence passed before Edward gave his consent. It was just a small nod, but it was all Roy needed. He wrapped his arms around Edward pulling him into a hug and Edward hugged him back. After a few minutes, Roy put his hands on Ed's face, pulling Edward away from him. He bent down and brought their lips together. Roy kissed Ed passionately and when the kiss finally broke, both of them were catching their breath.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Edward looked at Roy and shook his head.

"There's too much snow on the roads."

"Alright then. I have a guest room upstairs, and you can spend Christmas morning here."

Edward nodded. "Before I go to Jain's house…" Roy gave a small nod. Edward wouldn't break up with Jain for the next year, and Roy would have to deal with it. At least he was postponing a marriage. This gave them a year to figure out how they felt and if they were comfortable together. Not only together, but in front of others. At least while Ed was still dating Jain, no one would know the two of them were together in secret.

It did leave a sort of dirty feeling in Roy's chest at causing Ed to cheat on Jain, but it disappeared as Edward kissed him again. A quick kiss, since Edward still wasn't entirely sure. It didn't matter, though. Roy would help Ed.

He led Edward up to the guest room and Ed went inside, thanking Roy and closed the door. Roy went back to his room. No point bothering to try to share beds or anything yet, Roy had an entire year. Roy would give it a month or two before he tried anything like that. He wanted to make sure Ed was truly comfortable with it first.

As soon as Roy got to his room, he closed the door and got ready for bed. For the first time, he wasn't afraid of what dreams might haunt him. No. For the first time, he was looking forward to a sweet dream or two.

* * *

Please Please Please Please _Please_ **_Please_** Comment, Rate, Review, whatever! I love hearing your input! I don't care if you don't like it! Just tell me! I have random fluff in my head that I'm debating typing as a sequel to this, but I want to hear what you think of this first.


	2. Day 1 Christmas Morning

A/N: I'm making this slightly more modern (Cell phones and texting)  
A/N: I'm going to post my random fluff stories as chapters after the first story. The title of each story will be when it occurs in relation to the first chapter. So if chapter 5 says 2 months, it occurs two months after Christmas Eve. If chapter 7 says 1 week, it'll only be a week after Christmas Eve, regardless of chapter 5. So they might not go in order. Just a warning. If it's a specific holiday, I'll obviously name it that holiday.  
A/N: I'll make an attempt to post some sort of fluff story/chapter to continue this every Sunday. If you enjoy this at all, put the story on alert because I'll try to post every Sunday. If I can't, I'll post an A/N somewhere explaining why.

* * *

Christmas Morning

Edward woke up, almost slightly startled at waking up in a different room. But it only took a moment till he remembered that he wasn't in his apartment. He was at Roy's house. Rolling over in bed, Edward reaches over to his pants on the ground and pulls his phone out of the pocket. One text message from Al: _Hey. Just wanted to let you know I made it to Resembool. Merry Christmas from Winry and I! Tell everyone in Central we said Merry Christmas too! Have fun, Ed!_

Edward smiled, putting his phone back in his pants pocket before getting out of the bed. He pulled his pants on and then his shirt. Then, he looked around. _Where the fuck is my hair tie?_ Terrific. Edward sighs, beginning to make the bed he slept in last night. Even upstairs, he can smell the breakfast cooking downstairs. He heard his stomach growl. "Alright. I'm going downstairs. Just give me a second." Edward looks at the alarm clock on the night stand. 10:48 am. Wow had he slept in. That's probably because him and Roy were arguing and kissing at like 1:30 in the morning or something.

Sighing, Edward walks downstairs to be greeted by, not Roy, but little Elysia. Elysia and Gracia. Elysia runs over, wrapping her arms around Edward. "Edward! Good morning sleepy head!" Edward blinks, looking down at her.

"Good morning, Elysia. Good morning, Gracia." He looks over at Hughes' wife, who looks back at him.

"Edward! My, what are you doing here?" She glances at his hair which isn't braided like usual, obvious proof that he'd been sleeping here.

"I came here with a question last night and Roy offered to drive me home, but there was too much snow on the ground. So he gave me a guest room for the night." Roy walked out of the kitchen, looking slightly irritated as Hughes could be heard gloating about some victory.

"Edward. Nice of you to join us." Edward rolls his eyes, looking around the room. There was a tree and all sorts of decorations -including mistletoe- that Ed swore weren't there last night. Roy chuckles. "Hughes decided to pop by with his family at about 7 o'clock this morning and spend Christmas morning here. They also put up some decorations."

Hughes walked out of the kitchen then with a plate of bacon, setting it down on the table. "Edward! Good morning! What are you doing here?"

"He slept in a guest room last night, dear." Gracia stood up, going into the kitchen to help Hughes cook. Roy smiled to himself as Hughes followed his wife into the kitchen. They looked so happy together. Roy walks over to the couch, collapsing backwards onto it. Edward could feel himself smirking ever-so-slightly.

"What's got you so exhausted?"

"I'm used to enjoying my small Christmases here… not being _woken up_ at _seven in the morning_…"

"I think we should do this more often, Roy!" Hughes called in from the kitchen. Edward smiles as giggling comes out of the kitchen from Hughes and Gracia. Elysia goes to the kitchen door to poke her head in and watch her parents cook.

Edward looks at the Christmas tree which has presents under it. "They really went all out, didn't they?"

"That's one way of putting it." Hughes and Gracia came out with breakfast and all five of them sat down for a meal. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and a few other things Hughes brought over this morning. It was all mostly pointless chit-chat and they were all eating slow as they talked, so the meal lasted for a while.

Eventually, it clicked in Hughes' head that he hadn't realized Edward would be there. "Oh geez! I'm sorry Ed! I didn't know you'd be here, so we left your presents at our house!"

Ed smiled at him. "It's fine. I'm actually leaving…" Ed checked his watch. "Twenty five minutes ago! Shit!" Edward wipes his mouth, scrambling out of his chair and going to put his boots on.

Roy sighed, going over to the door and away from the others. "I'll get your coat for you."

"Thank you so much for the meal."

"Where do you have to be in such a hurry, Ed? Aren't you staying here for Christmas?" Hughes probably would have been slightly hurt if it weren't for the others in the room.

"I promised Jain I'd spend Christmas at her house and that I'd be there at noon and it's now," checking his watch again, "12:27."

Edward ran over, hugged Hughes, hugged Gracia, and gave Elysia a huge hug. "Merry Christmas!" He ran over to the front door and away from the other three to where Roy had gotten his jacket for him. Roy assisted the boy in putting his jacket on and as he was in a hurry.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?"

"Nah. Stay here with Hughes." Edward was already running outside. "I'll run. Not like I'm not late already." Edward gave one of his goofy smiles that was supposed to reassure Roy that he had things handled. Roy smirks slightly.

"Then can I come pick you up when you're done?"

"I got it. I'll walk to my apartment after."

"Please Ed? I didn't expect Hughes to be here." Roy grabbed Ed's hand before Ed could run off. "I just want to spend part of Christmas alone with you." After a second, Ed nodded.

"Yeah. I'll text you when I need a ride. It'll be some time after dinner." With that, he pulled his hand out of Roy's and began running up the street. "Merry Christmas!" Roy smirked. _I hope he doesn't slip on any ice on the way over…_ the idea of Edward slipping on ice was slightly amusing, but Roy kept it to himself as he walked back into the house with Hughes' family.

The day just seemed to drag on and on for Roy. He enjoyed being with Hughes and his family, but he kept looking over at the clock when no one was watching. Either way, the day passed. They exchanged presents, had a dinner, watched movies, played games, and Hughes, Gracia, and Elysia left at about 6:47.

Roy walked into his living room, collapsing on the couch with his cell phone on full volume sitting on the desk next to him. He turned the radio on for background noise and it was nothing but Christmas songs, obviously. At 7:38, he heard the sound his phone made when he had an incoming text message. Some really annoying beeping sound -which was why he usually kept his phone on vibrate. Roy sat up, reaching for the phone and taking it. The text was from Ed, who was ready for a ride.

Roy stood up, going to the door and pulling his shoes on. Then, he pulled his coat on and texted Ed: _I'll be over in a few minutes._ Jain and Roy had talked before -which was when Roy had realized she was a lime-light girl- and she had told Roy her address. So he knew where he was going.

He drove through the snow with the heat on so the car would be warm for Ed. He got to Jain's house and parked the car at the end of the driveway.

3 minutes later, Edward appeared in the front door. He began walking out onto the porch when Jain followed him out and tapped him on the shoulder. Ed turned around to look at her and she put her hands on his shoulders saying something. Edward nodded, leaning forward and kissing her.

Roy felt his stomach drop. Way too much tongue. Judging from last night, Edward wasn't one for that kind of kissing. She didn't seem to care, though. Roy tore himself away from the view, messing with the radio controls. One minute later, Roy looked back as Edward pulled away saying something else to her and smiling. He put up with it for her. _What the hell could she have said or done that would make him want to give her so much?…_

Roy sighed as Edward turned around and began walking to the car. Both alchemists wished Roy hadn't been there to see that. Edward got into the car and closed the door behind him, buckling his seatbelt immediately. "Hey, Roy."

"Evening, Ed." Roy started the car and began driving away, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Ed waved out the window -presumably to Jain- and as soon as they were around a corner wiping his mouth slightly on his glove. Roy was right; Ed didn't like it.

Roy continued driving until they arrived at Ed's apartment. Once there he parked the car and both the men got out, being the first to step on the snow. Odd. Roy would have expected the snow to look as if it had been walked on.

"Everyone else in the building has gone home for Christmas. The only people left are me and the apartment manager, who already told me he'd be out tonight." Roy blinked, looking at Ed. He had planned on spending Christmas night completely alone. That did seem like something Ed would do. All the lights were off on the small apartment building.

The two of them walked into Edwards apartment and now, it was Roy's turn to be awe-struck. Edwards apartment was small, simple, and modest. It had a very homey feel. But it was also a wreck. Roy had expected to see some books, not 75 or more spread all over the house, sitting open everywhere. There was some clothes around too and who knows what else. Surprisingly, no food dishes. The kitchen had books in it too, no food dishes or anything. No clothes in the kitchen thankfully.

Edward smirks slightly. "Sorry, Roy. Wasn't expecting anyone to come over." Edward began picking books up off the couch and floor around the living room, doing a last-minute clean job. Roy smiled, shaking his head. It was vastly different from his house, and maybe a good cleaning could be used, but he wasn't going to make Ed clean just now.

"It's fine Ed. I really don't mind." Walking over, Roy put his arms around Ed from behind, limiting the boys movement. Simply to keep him from cleaning. Roy glanced over at the television. "Have any good movies?" Roy hadn't exactly gotten Ed anything for Christmas, but he doubted Ed got him something. This wasn't exactly a situation they had planned for.

Oh. Speaking of gifts! Roy reaches his had into his pocket as Edward answers with "Yeah. I've got a shelf of movies. You can go check it out." Edward nudges his head to the right, motioning to the shelf of movies. His hair was now braided, Roy noticed. Probably got a hair-tie from Jain.

"Here. It's from Winry. It arrived about a week ago and she told me to wait till Christmas to give it to you." Roy handed Ed a small wrapped box that said 'Merry Christmas' across one side. Ed smirked, already guessing what the box held. And he was right. As he opened it, the contents of the box fell into his open hand. A small thing of oil with a note on it. _For your automail. Just in case. Love, Winry._

Roy smiled walking over to the shelf of movies and picking one at random off of it. He assumed Ed would only have movies he enjoyed watching, and Roy just wanted to spend some time with Ed.

"Here. How's this one?" Edward shoved the oil into his pocket and looked up at Roy.

"Sure. Only seen it once." Ed walked over to the couch shoving stuff off of it so they could sit and Roy smiled. Walking over, Roy put the movie in the T.V. Then, he walked over to the couch, grabbed Ed's arms and sat on the couch pulling Ed down with him.

"Stop cleaning. It's fine. Hows about we clean together sometime next week?" Roy looked down into Ed's golden eyes and Ed nodded.

"Fine. Next Thursday, whenever you get out of work." Roy smiled. Today was Saturday, so they had time. Roy settled back into the couch as the movie started and the two of them watched the movie in silence. Edward was sitting in Roy's arms. He didn't realize it, but he was cuddling into the warmth Roy's torso provided.

Half way through the movie, Edward was asleep. Roy set his head on top of the blonds and watched the movie in silence. He was half falling asleep too. The end of the movie credit music woke both of them up. Edward started laughing, leaving Roy confused.

"What?"

Ed looked at him. "I fell asleep the first time I watched that movie too. Did you fall asleep." Roy smirked.

"Just about."

"So it's not just me! It's a terrible movie!" Edward stood up, pulling it out of the VCR. "I'll give it to Jain. She's wanted to see the movie with me for a while. If I give it to her, I might not have to watch it again."

Roy rolled his eyes, watching the blond put the movie on a table near the door before walking back over to him. "You should go back to your house." Roy looked up at him slightly confused. "You've gotta get up for work tomorrow, bone head!" Edward grabbed Roy's hand, pulling him up onto his feet. "C'mon. I'll walk you to your car."

Roy nodded, pulling his gloves off and putting them in his pockets. "You've gotta get up for work tomorrow too, Edward." Edward shrugged.

"I might call in sick tomorrow."

"You better not if you're not sick." Edward flashed him a smile.

"Like you'd be able to tell the difference when I call." Roy perked his eyebrows.

"If you don't show up at work tomorrow," Roy took hold of Edward's left hand with his bare right hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'll come over here and see if you're really sick."

"And if I am?"

"Then I guess I'm sticking around for a while till you feel better."

"Roy, I can take care of myself…" Edward was smiling out of amusement as the two of them walked out of Ed's apartment into the hall.

"Yes, yes. I know. You've proven that one time and time again. But I'll want to come take care of you. Otherwise, I'll be stuck sitting in a boring office wondering if you're okay and having to listen to the rest of the team." Everyone knew that Edward yelling at the Colonel was the highlight of their day. It was amusing.

"You can't just skip work for me, Roy. That'd be a little suspicious."

"You act like I can't tell a cover-up lie." Roy looked at Ed, giving an 'I dare you to try and skip tomorrow' look and Ed sighed.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?" The two of them got to the front door and Roy opened the door to go outside.

"Yes. _Maybe_." Roy smiled.

"I promise I'll show up tomorrow if you don't…" Edward stuck his tongue out at Roy and Roy grabbed Ed's face, pulling him forward and kissing him. The snow was falling on the two who had, absent mindedly, forgotten their coats in Edwards apartment. Didn't matter. Neither of them felt cold.

Roy had been right, earlier. Edward wasn't one for tongue. Roy nibbled and bit at Edwards lower lip as the two passionately made out and after a few minutes, Roy stopped. He wanted to give Ed a _little _bit of space, just incase. Edward felt slight disappointment as he looked up into Roy's raven black eyes.

"Good night, Roy."

"Good night, Ed. Merry Christmas." Roy let go of Edwards hand and got into his car. Pulling out of the driveway, Roy saw Edward waving slightly. He was still standing as the snow fell on top of hi Roy smiled, rolling down his window and poking his head out. "Go inside before you really do catch a cold!"

Ed smirked. "That might be my plan, Roy."

"Better not!" Edward laughed, waving his hand dismissively before walking inside the apartment building. Roy sighed, driving home.

* * *

Please comment, rate, and review.


	3. Day 2 Sick Day

A/N: This is for tomorrow. I had time today. Enjoy! ;)

**Sick day **

Roy knocked on the door. No answer. "Fullmetal? Edward!" No answer. "Edward, let me in or I'm coming in. You can't just skip out on work like that." The silence was irritating. Roy let himself in the door, taking his coat and boots off immediately.

"Edward? Where are you?' Apartment was still a mess. Should be an interesting day when they clean it. Roy looked around the empty first room, slightly curious. "Edward, are you here?" Still nothing. Roy began walking around the so-far empty apartment. Eventually, he found a closed door. Further investigation led to the blond. He was laying on his bed, half covered by a sheet. His face was buried in his pillow and he looked asleep. Roy couldn't help but smirk. Edward, in red plaid boxers, right leg covered by a sheet that then twisted and went partially up his back. His automail reflected the sunlight streaming between the blinds. He looked so disheveled, but so at peace. His hair was unbraided and lay about him.

Roy marveled at the sight of Ed's scars and injuries. The amount such a small boy had to deal with. "Edward… are you asleep?" The boy's head moved back and forth slightly, golden hair falling about.

"I was hoping you'd leave…" He sounded asleep, slurring his words together.

"I didn't think you were serious when you called in sick today."

"Mhm…" Roy walked over, fixing the sheet on his small, toned body.

"If you were sick enough to not go to work, you should be taking care of yourself here."

Edward let out a small groan. "It's too hot for that."

"Edward, it's freezing in here." Roy picked up a blanket strewn across the floor and laid it on top of the sheet. He received no resistance. Roy left, making his way to the kitchen and raiding the pantry. Soup. Good. When he returned, Edward hadn't moved.

"Here. I made you something…"

"Not hungry…" Roy stopped in his tracks. Edward must be sick, to turn down food.

"You sure?" Blond hair adjusted to the head nod. Roy walked over, placing the bowl on a nightstand. Roy reached down and found Ed's forehead. Warm. "Edward, I'm off work. I've got no where to be, you know…"

"Mhm…"

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you eaten at _all_ today?"

"Mhmh" Edward was shaking his head slightly. The boy had to eat eventually. Roy went over to the window, pulling up the blinds.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"Fuck off, you bastard!" Edward pulled the pillow over his head. Roy smirked. _He's a little more awake now._

"Gee, I love you too." The lack of a response made Roy sigh. "You've gotta eat, Ed."

"Go away."

"Nah." He walked over to the bed, pulling the pillow off the boys head. "C'mon Ed. Just one bowl of soup." Edward rolled over, his golden eyes staring up into the ever-persistent raven black ones. There was hatred burning in them. His face looked sickly too. On the pale side with bags under his eyes. He was exhausted.

Roy kept a straight face, taking the bowl of soup into his hands and offering it to Edward. Edward gave in after a moment and sat himself up, the blankets falling off his chest and laying across his lap. Roy handed the soup over and sat on the edge of Ed's bed. Ed stared the soup down for a minute or two until he sighed, beginning to eat the soup. Once he'd started eating, Edward was feeling better already; scarfing the soup down as if it'd disappear before he'd finish. Roy smiled, watching him.

He finished, bringing the bowl down and wiping his mouth with his left arm. He gave the bowl back to Roy, who took it and reset it on the nightstand. "Feeling better?"

Edward coughed into his elbow before giving a small nod. "Something like that." Roy smirked and Ed just looked at him for a moment. "You should leave before you catch whatever I've got…"

"Not too worried."

"Really? Missing work isn't the way to get to the top, Colonel…" Roy smirked slightly, acknowledging the fact.

"I've got more than enough sick days stored up just in case. I could afford one or two. Besides," He looks at Edward who has no issues sitting shirtless in the open air. "If I don't take care of you, you'll never get better. You're certainly not taking care of yourself." Ed blinked, momentarily confused. Understanding dawned on him and he laid back down, pulling the blankets back over his head. "Ed, that's not what I meant."

"I know." He remained.

The two sat in silence for a while until Roy stood to go and close the blind.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Didn't you just tell me to go a while ago?"

"Well, yeah. But you _never _listen to me…" Edward was staring at Roy, the blankets off his head again.

"Don't say that. I listen." Ed said nothing to the matter, he just kept his golden eyes glued to his mysterious superior's. "Do you want me to leave or not?…" Ed shrugged, the blankets falling down an inch. "Well I'm only here to take care of you while you're sick, so you should lay back down and get some more sleep." Edward gave a small nod, laying back down. Roy walked over, re-adjusting the blankets over him. "I'll be here when you wake up." Edward gave a small nod, his golden irises disappearing from sight as his mind drifted.

* * *

Please Rate and Review! Thanks!


	4. 4 Months Disappointment

**A/N: This is in replacement of a chapter tomorrow.**

**A/N: This is set 4 months after Christmas Eve, not the following Thursday as hinted to in chapter 2, I believe. It's a different cleaning day.**

* * *

Disappointment

Roy showed up at Ed's apartment, trying to figure out why he'd allowed himself to volunteer to help clean. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing that he was now regretting. He loved a clean house as much as the next person, but cleaning was a pain. Besides, last time he'd helped Ed clean his apartment, it took _days_.

He knocked on the door and moments later heard a crash inside. "Edward?"

"Yeah…" The door opened slightly, the blond standing in the opening.

"What happened?" Roy looked over Ed's head into the room. The place seemed like more of a tragedy than it did last week.

"What does it look like?" Edward was irritated. "I've been cleaning!" Roy held back a smirk. This was what he called _cleaning?_

"Oh… I um… see." Roy blinked. "I didn't know this was what you called cleaning, Ed."

"It's not what I call cleaning, you bastard!" Roy looked down at the boy who had already turned around and began walking back inside. Roy followed.

"Then what is it?"

Edward began picking books up off the floor again. "I dropped what I was carrying when you knocked. Okay?" Roy smirked, bending down and picking up half a dozen books off the floor and placing them on the top shelf, where the blond couldn't reach without a chair.

The two of them began picking everything up off the floor and reorganizing it on the shelves. Roy sighs, looking about. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. I should have come over earlier. What the heck do you do in here?…"

"Little thing I like to call living." Roy snickered.

"I live in my house and-"

"You don't live in your house! You own a house so that every time you have a random whim to go on a date, you have a house to bring the girl home to!" Roy stood up, staring over at Edward. He had a small point, though the flame alchemist would never admit it. Roy was known as the womanizer of central. The people on Roy's team would flip to know he was dating Edward.

Roy smirked and Edward glared at him. "What? You know it's true! Stop staring at me like that!" Roy blinked, going back to cleaning Edwards apartment.

"That's not the reason I have a house, Edward."

"But it's true!"

"Is not! I own the house-"

"So you can _fuck_ every girl you take out!"

"I do no-"

"Roy, it's common knowledge." Roy stopped talking, crossing his arms and looking at Ed. Edward felt his raven eyes boring into the back of his head and turned around to face him.

"Are you done?"

"Done what?"

"Falsely accusing me?"

"I never started."

"You realize just how immature you're being, right?"

"It's not my fault you tried denying it!" Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Why had he chosen not to bring his gloves, damnit?

He smirked, suddenly. "Edward, you must be right. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had you over so many times." The boys face went red as his eyes became enlarged with rage.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Roy smiled, picking up one of the alchemic books.

"And it's no wonder you never have anyone here. The place is a tragedy, no matter how many times I clean it." Edward scowled at him.

"I don't _need_ a different girl every week, and I certainly don't need them in my apartment. Girls always do what you're doing now; trying to clean! They want things to be nice and organized! They care too much about appearances! Hell! That's probably why you've always got them around!"

"Well then, it's no mystery why you never have them around. You just explained it, Fullmetal, loud and clear. You'd rather date a guy, who wont care about appearances." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Not true, otherwise I wouldn't have you around!" The smile disappeared off Roy's face as he looked at Ed, who now wore a huge smile at his small victory.

"Funny, Ed. Very funny. I thought the girl was smaller-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE A GIRL!"

Roy smirked at his short-tempered pest. "For once, I think you're actually accusing me of something I really did imply." Edward seemed to get extremely mad for a moment, and then it all dissipated as he turned and left the living room. "Edward? Ed! Where are you going?" He didn't answer.

Roy followed Edward out of the room. "Edward, _honestly_-"

There was a door slammed in his face followed by a muffled "Go away" from the other side.

"Damn it, Edward." No response. "Open the door. Please?"

The door opened with Edward standing on the other side, not letting Roy in. "I said go away."

"Ed, you know I didn't-"

"Mean it? That's complete bull-shit and you know it." Roy stopped, staring at the boy long and hard.

"You're right." Edward perked his eyes, expecting something more. Roy pressed his lips together for a moment before giving up. "You're right, and I'm _sorry._" Edward smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Good, 'cause you're never hearing it again."

"We'll see." Edward was happy. Heck, he was probably never really upset about what Roy had said. He just wanted to hear the bastard suck up his pride and apologize. It worked. Edward walked past Roy and back into the living room.

"You can be a real brat sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you know you love me." Edward began picking up the rest of the books off the floor and carrying them over to a shelf. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now." Roy smirked to himself watching Edward for a moment before walking over and wrapping his arms around the boy from behind.

"You know something else? You're absolutely right."

He felt Edward fold into his body before beginning to open Roy's arms. "C'mon. We need to clean. Otherwise, this job will end up like it did last time; spanning over days." Roy smiled.

"But then I get to come over here everyday for a while." Roy lowered his head, placing it next to Edward's. "And I like seeing you every day."

He felt Edward shiver slightly before making a minor attempt to get out of Roy's arms. "Damn it, Roy. We need to get this done. It can't span out over days."

"I think you're trying to get it done too fast, Edward." Roy had put on a very seductive voice, whispering into Ed's ear as he began unbuttoning the top of Ed's shirt. Edward began to move away, but wound up falling backwards further into Roy's arms, leaving a smile on Roy's lips.

Edward let out a sigh, pushing his head backwards into Roy's chest so he could look up at Roy. "Not today, Roy." Roy felt his heart sink once again, though he didn't let it show on his face. He just gave a small nod, moving his head down and planting a kiss on Edwards perfect lips.

He had given this a few shots, but each time he'd been shot down. Edward just wasn't sure. Roy was okay with it and willing to leave it be for now. He'd have plenty of chances. After all, his time was only 1/3 of the way through. 8 months were still left.

"I'm sorry, Ro-"

"I can wait." Roy spoke into Edwards mouth before kissing him again. Then, he released the boy so the two of them could finish cleaning the apartment.

* * *

Haha! You thought that was gonna go somewhere, didn't you? Well, it didn't. I'm too good for that! Please rate and review!


	5. 9 months Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday 9 months

Edward smiled, rolling over in bed and looking at the date. He and Hughes had been planning this day for weeks now! The golden-haired boy pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. Then, he ran out the door and over to Roy's house. A surprise party. It had been Hughes' idea, but Edward thought to have the party downstairs for when Roy woke up.

It'd suck to be Roy if he were to walk downstairs in his boxers. Riza was going to be there. Ed smiled to himself, picturing Roy in his boxers. It was still his imagination, but it was working just fine for now. Edward was used to the feeling of picturing Roy in his boxers. It made him smile… a lot.

Edward got to Roy's house where the door was still propped open with a door-stopper to prevent accidentally waking the sleeping man upstairs. Edward smiled, walking in to see others already there setting up. Hughes loved the idea. Especially because Roy would get really pissed off! He wouldn't get too mad, though. Not with Hughes and Ed there. Plus, it's only his team and extremely close friends… so mostly his team.

"Edward!" Hughes was whispering, but he was happy to see Ed. "Glad you made it. Everyone else is already here."

"Great. So when do we wake the bastard up?"

"We don't." Riza interjected the statement as she walked in from the kitchen. "We wait for him to wake up. The food is ready and on the table." Hughes nodded and they all heard footsteps upstairs.

"Roy's awake! Everyone hide!" Edward smirked, walking over and ducking behind the couch as everyone else began to frantically hide. The footsteps got to the stairs and started coming down. Roy got to the bottom of the stairs and flicked the lights one.

"What the fu-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out and Roy's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head. Edward couldn't help but start laughing. Roy just stood at the bottom of the stairs in his pajama pants, looking half scared, half mad, and half amused. Yep. Three halves!

Hughes walked over to Roy to calm him down and in a matter of minutes, he went back upstairs. Probably going to put clothes on. When he came back downstairs, the party began. People talked to Roy and ate breakfast and gave him a few small presents. Somehow, Hughes made the party last the entire day. Roy seemed a little against it, but he wasn't so mean as to kick his friends out of his house. He'd have to be really pissed off. Or drunk… but Hughes said no alcohol with Ed around.

So the party wore on with Roy attempting to make his way over to Ed on occasion, but the party goers seemed to conspire against it. He was kept busy the whole time. The party didn't end until after the sun set. "You know… the worst part about a party is the clean up. Setting up isn't that bad, but the clean up is no fun at all." Hughes was walking around picking up trash.

"You don't have to stick around, Hughes. I'll stay and clean." Edward was helping by gathering up all the random wrapping paper and ribbon and putting it in a pile.

"I threw the party, I should clean up."

"No really. It's no problem at all! I didn't get the bastard a present anyway." Edward smiled, looking over at Hughes. "I don't mind." Hughes smirked.

"Alright, Ed." He stood up, pulling his coat on. "Don't get too carried away."

"Wha-" Hughes left smiling before Roy came back in. He had been running a full trash bag outside.

"Where'd Hughes go?"

"He went home." Edward turned around to face him. "I told him I'd stick around and help clean up." Roy smirked.

"Hm… mighty big job for someone with the stature of a 5 year old." Edward stopped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE A 5 YEAR OLD, DAMN IT!" Edward gritted his teeth. "Besides, I can clean just fine. At least I don't _scare_ 5 year olds away with my abnormal height." They were both exaggerating and they knew it, but it was fun.

"Hm… I don't seem to scare you away." Roy took a step towards Edward who, in turn, took a step back.

"Don't be so sure of that." Roy went to grab Edwards wrist but the boy ran around the backside of the couch. Roy smiled, chasing Edward around the room for a minute until he finally caught him. Roy pinned Ed on the ground so that he was holding his arms to the ground and was straddling his hips.

"Hey!" The boy began squirming a little but stopped. His member was rubbing against Roy's leg and it was slightly uncomfortable.

When Ed finally stopped squirming, Roy smiled bending his head down and kissing him. Edward closed his eyes and kissed Roy back. It didn't take long before Roy forgot he was supposed to be keeping Ed pinned and moved his hands over to the boys face, grabbing it and pulling Edwards face closer to his (if it was possible). Edward put up no resistance, his hands soon finding their way to Roy's chest and unbuttoning his shirt.

Roy stopped kissing Ed for a second, but dove back in before Ed could notice. Edward, meanwhile, had gotten Roy's shirt completely open and was tracing his hands along the muscle lines. Before long, Roy grabbed Ed and stood up, still kissing Ed. Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and pushed Roy's shirt off one arm at a time.

Roy replaced each arm by sticking it up the back of Ed's shirt and holding him tighter than ever, as if they could be closer. "You sure this time?…" Roy was talking into Ed's mouth, but he could feel Edwards nod of confirmation. He also felt Edward shiver at the feeling of Roy's hands on his back.

Roy walked over, placing Edwards back against a wall and bringing his hands out. He took Edwards shirt off, kissing down Edwards neck and onto his right shoulder. He stopped momentarily, looking at Ed's scars and automail. He'd never actually seen where the automail ended and flesh began.

"It doesn't hurt anymore…" Roy let his eyes trail all over Ed's chest, taking in everything. The automail and scars, the scars on his chest from all his adventures, all the defined muscles… everything. He watched the steady rise and fall of Edward's chest as he sat there in Roy's arms.

Reaching his hand up, Roy traced his finger tips along the edge of Ed's automail and down onto his chest, followed immediately by his stomach. Edward took a breath in at his fingers on his scars and slightly sucked his stomach when they reached it.

They sat still and silent for a moment until Roy bent his head and kissed the edge of his automail. He laid a trail of gentle kisses from his scars up into the nook of Ed's neck. He wrapped his arms around Edward again and carried him upstairs and into his bedroom. Once there, Roy laid Edward on his bed and began kissing down his chest and stomach, stopping at the edge of his pants. He brought his hands up, unbuttoning them and pulling them down off the boy.

Pants were cast onto the ground and the night sped by for the two of them. The lights were left on all night since neither of them turned them off before going upstairs. Midnight rolled around and both were asleep, bodies entangled and blankets a mess.

* * *

A/N: Alright. It could have been better, but I like it. Please rate and review!


End file.
